


Almost a Mirror

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ejderhalar, I hope, Kakoro, Lone Survivor Human, Other, Part of bigger universe, Short Story, This was a school project I turned into a personal project, dragon people, helpful aliens, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: A lone human crash survivor is found by a race of aliens known as the Kakoreans and brought in for recovery. They wake up under their care, cautious but curious of the room and world around them. The survivor is visited by the one that discovered them often. Over time, Elion grows on the human. Turns out Humans and Kakoreans aren't that different.





	Almost a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> We were presented with a task to write a short story for my literature class. I decided to take the chance and work on a personal project at the same time.

_ Kakoro (Ka-Ko-rou) - Referring to the Planet. _

_ Kakoreans (Ka-Ko-rou-ree-ins)- Species on the Planet Kakoro. _

_ Elion ( _ _ El-ee-on _ _ ) - Character Name. _

_ Serephant (Sarah-fant) - Referring to the Aquatic variety of Kakoreans. _

_ Saharamph (Se-ha-ra-emph) - Referring to the Desert variety of Kakoreans. _

_ Draykle (Dray-kel) - Referring to the Arctic variety of Kakoreans. _

_ Wyrmtain (Worm-tain) - Referring to the Mountain variety of Kakoreans. _

_ Alphein (Al-fein) - Referring to the Planetary capital of Kakoro _

* * *

The crash was a scattering of fragments in my head. A blur that I couldn’t focus on. The details in my memory resurfaced when ‘ _ they’  _ found me. Now, here I am. Sitting on a comfortable bed, like the ones back in the hospitals of Earth. Perhaps a little bigger to accommodate the natives. The natives ‘ _ here’  _ were far more common than a stray human being like me. This WHOLE event was not what I expected - maybe I watched too many alien movies as a kid.

You tell me: what do you predict would happen if aliens found you as the lone survivor? If you watched all those Hollywood movies, you might expect to be experimented on. Even probed. This would not be the case. These… aliens simply brought me ‘ _ here,’ _ wherever  _ ‘here’ _ is.  _ ‘Kakoro’ _ was the name given to me, albeit hesitantly, when I enquired the whereabouts of my present location.

_ Knock! Knock! _

A small shriek escaped my throat as I leapt into a sitting position. “Careful!” Yelled a voice from the entrance. Too late, the pain shot through me like the static shocks my brother used to attack me with as kids. He would rub his socks on the carpet, before proceeding to poke me with his finger, sending a zap of currents along my skin. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I even knocked this time!” Panicked the alien as she rushed over to me.

Oh yeah, that’s Elion. According to the doctor alien, she was the captain of the group that found me. She’s been visiting me ever since she brought me here. I’m still unsure of how to react while she’s with me. I’m still unsure of how to describe her, I’ve seen so many differences between them: Different types of scales, different appendages like wings and fins...

“I know, I know…” I growled with grit teeth, clenching my side. My grip slowly released when Elion placed her hands gently on my back and arm. The hand on my back rubbing in small circles. Just like Dad did whenever I scraped my knee, except I was tense here. “You better hope you didn’t pull your stitches,” Elion warned, lifting the fabric covering it to check. 

All I could do was stare at her while she observed my wound. Most of her body was covered in small green and blue fish-like scales, all varied in their tone and shade. Pink skin emerged from the scales to make her underbelly and the bulk of her face. When I asked, they told me that she was part of the aquatic variants of the entire species. Hence why she had fin-like appendages on her back, hands and ears. Seeing Elion’s ‘unique’ features were hard to process - especially with high school biology classes failing to teach about alien life forms.

“Alright, you’re fine.” Elion’s voice broke my train of thought and my stare as I sheepishly looked away, silently hoping she didn’t notice my actions. “Sorry again.” She quickly added, her finned ears folding down like a hurt puppy. With a sigh, I placed a hand on her head, softly ruffling her short brown hair. “Stop apologising. I was in my own little world anyway,” I dismissed, offering her a small smile. She smiled in return, gently holding my wrist. 

“Besides that little scare, how are you feeling?” She asked while letting go of my wrist, which I returned to rest upon my lap. “Alright, I guess? I still can’t get out of bed and I haven’t talked to anyone about the crash or my crew,” I tried to explain only to become jittery as I went. “I feel like I’m stuck - Which I am! I can only sit here! I don't have any input in the situation.” My head hung, my throat tightened while I frustratedly ranted to her.

“Give me a moment, I’ll be back, promise!” Elion said, dashing out of the room, the claws on her feet making small ‘tik tak’ sounds as she went. 

Great, now I’m alone with my thoughts again. Another sigh left me as I shifted to lay down again, only for Elion to jump back into view with a dramatic exclamation of “I’m back!” before I could move an inch. I couldn’t help but chuckle at her, to think that I was terrified of this goofball when I first saw her. Eli grinned, seeming proud of the results she got. “Look at this! She can laugh!” Her laughter joined my own at our exchange. It’s like we were old friends from Uni. 

Seemingly floating by her side was a transparent tablet screen that most of the official personal carry with them. I can only assume the purpose of the tablets. Taking her place at my side again, the tablet moved smoothly as it followed her and came to rest in her field of vision, she swiped across the tablet screen to summon a keypad containing the letters of their language. “You mentioned you were with a company, do you know where they are? I can attempt to contact them.” 

“Really? I thought only an official could handle that,” My eyebrows knitted together as I questioned her, but she only smiled smugly “Dear little human, I am an official!” Eli declared, “Now what sector?” She questioned again. She tapped the keys in rapid succession with my words, her small claws making a small tap noise, much like the claw on her feet before. A galactic map appeared on the screen, zooming into the sector she typed, more notes in their language appearing on the side. 

“And... there they are. This is the right ship?” Eli grabbed the tablet from the air and held it out to me. How the hell was this thing floating before!? It’s heavy! The screen then displayed the U.S.S. Victoria, the docking station that brought us all here. “Yeah, that’s it.” A sense of relief washed over me, glad that they were still there. The crash must have sent them into a frenzy, probably about the paperwork involved rather than finding me. “Fantastic! I’ll take this to the main com and we can call them over!”

I smiled. This was all going smoothly, was their whole planet like this? Were the others like this? I certainly hope so. I haven’t had a fun talk with anyone since I started my job. Everyone was so laser-focused on the job like their chairs had sticks to go up their asses. But Eli was so loose like her job was just second nature to her. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be back tomorrow and I’ll even help you out of the bed, how does that sound?” Eli asked, wrapping her long arm around my shoulders. “Sounds like I’m an old lady who needs her walking stick,” I sighed, hitting her hand away when she reached up to pinch my cheek “You kinda do, squirt. I’ll see you tomorrow,” With that, she left my room. For once, I didn’t feel uncomfortable being in this room that was obviously too big for me. It felt like I fit right in for once…

**~~~**

“Wakey, Wakey, sleepyhead” I heard a sing-song voice above me while I shifted under the warm sheets. After a few more moments of refusing to move, Eli sighed and started poking me in the shoulder. “Come on, I know you’re awake. I can hear your thoughts.” 

Jesus, it was like being woken up for school by mum every morning. Wait, did she just say she could hear my thoughts? “Yes, I did. Now get up. Let’s get you ready!” Eli laughed, now patting my shoulder. I opened my eyes to look up at the excited Kakorean. “What’s with the wake-up call? What time is it?” I inquired as I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes clear of sleep.

“Uh, Earth time? About 9:30 in the morning.” 

Well, at least it wasn't as early as I got up for work, which was 6 am every morning even if it was a weekend. We were barely given time off since we were stuck on the ship. Elion clapped her hands together before rubbing them together excitedly, like a villain from a James Bond movie. “Let’s get you dressed, I’m taking you out.” 

“Wait, ‘out’? Where?” Fatigue seemed to disappear. Now, she had my attention and I was the excited puppy in the situation. Eli laughed again, ruffling my hair. “Outside! You’ve been in this room for too long. Time to explore!” 

Eli proceeded to help me shift to the edge of the bed even though I didn’t need that much help. It wasn’t my legs that were injured. But it was the thought that counts, right? Well, apparently I was wrong, cause pain still shot through my side when I tried to walk. Thankfully Eli caught me whilst scolding me to be more careful. 

“Can I get a wheelchair in here please?” Eli called out into the hallway. Said object was promptly brought over to her and I was placed onto the seat like a baby placed in its stroller. The seat size was not that much bigger than me, which was surprising. 

After we both thanked the nurse, Eli guided the wheelchair out of the room. As we travelled through the hallways, I took in everything I could see. Mainly the people. Doctors, patients and visiting friends or family. The atmosphere was so warm, much warmer than the hospitals of Earth. I was hard to explain it as more than just that, but it felt like it deserved a Shakespeare length monologue to describe it. 

Exiting the hospital, the light was initially blinding compared to the inside lights, I covered my eyes for a moment before peeking out again once my eyes had adjusted to the light. I sighed in content after I took in a breath of fresh air. “Don’t go falling asleep now, we’ve barely left the building,” Eli teased while she giggled.

“Welcome to Alphein. The capital of Kakoro.” 

The city before me felt like the city of Melbourne in size, maybe it was even bigger, this planet is full of surprises after all. Some Kakoreans flew to their destination overhead while those without wings continued on the ground. “So some can fly and some can’t?” I asked curiously, looking over my shoulder to Eli as she pushed the wheelchair onto the path, joining the crowd. 

“Yep. There are fours subspecies on our planet. After a continental divide millions of years ago, we had to evolve the different climates. Those lads flying overhead are most likely the Wyrmtains or the Mountain Kakorean. They evolved in the Hydran Peaks.” Eli pointed upwards to them as she explained. 

Then she gestured to another winged Kakorean, but unlike the light-skinned Wyrmtain, this one had dark skin and sand coloured scales upon their skin. “They are a Saharamph, they evolved in the desert. The first Alpha was a Saharmph.” And she continued on like this about the last two subspecies.

The Draykle were the Arctic variety. They didn’t have wings or long ears, they were big and fluffy because they were built for the cold and often needed to trim when they had to spend some time in another region of the planet.

Last but not least were the Seraphant, or the Aquatics, just like Elion. Lean and strong to swim through the seas and a lot of fins. 

“What’s an ‘Alpha’?” I raised an eyebrow. “A Leader. The leader of our species and our planet. There’s a long story behind the unification of our whole species and planet, it’s basically legend now.” Eli responded, her brown eyes nearly sparkling as she spoke. Like a child hearing their favourite bedtime story for the umpteenth time but was never tired of it. “I actually know the current Alpha. Deru’s a good friend of mine.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yep! Now, enough about here. Tell me about the Earth. I’ve only been there once for a mission but that was in the ocean.” Eli stopped the wheelchair at a cafe table just before a beach. The view was beautiful. Sparkling crystal seawater trying to reach further and further up the coastline, but always stopping at the same point. Other Serephants young and old were playing on the beach or resting in the tidal water. 

Eli sat on the seat across from me on the table, looking at me eager to hear what I had to say. “What do you want to hear about?” I asked, feeling like I was put on the spot. It was such a broad question that I didn’t know where to begin. “Anything, really. How about your childhood?” She suggested, trying to clarify what she was looking for. 

I hummed, running a hand through my hair as I thought about my answer. “A typical day that I can recall would be during school holidays. My brother and I would just play outside for most of the day, only coming inside when mum told us to. Which was for food and then bed. I remember for lunch we had fish fingers a lot, mostly because it was the easiest thing to cook while also needing to watch us. Just put them in the oven to heat up,” I chuckled, remembering the laziness of mum in the past. I’d be the same though if I’m being honest. 

“‘Fish Fingers’?” Eli tilted her head. “But Earth fish, from my research, do not have fingers. The only aquatic being with fingers on Earth is the…. Uh, the…. Damnit, what’s it called?” She tapped her temple lightly but furiously as she tried to find the word. She then snapped her fingers “Axolotl! That’s it!” She grinned, proud that she remembered the word.

Another chuckle escaped my throat while I took a moment to look over the scenery once more. The beaches were clean, without a spec of garbage. I wonder what the reefs were like under the waves, maybe it was like the Great Barrier Reef back home. Probably much more gorgeous ever since the reef started to decay a few years back. Maybe Earth could have been like this planet if we weren’t so careless.

Returning to Eli, I explained “They weren’t actual fingers, Li. They were called that because of their shape. They were just made of fish. Different types depending on the brand you got.” The kakorean nodded, acknowledging everything she was hearing. Her smile widened and she giggled to herself. “What is it?” I inquired, raising a brow at the alien.

“If they’re made out of fish, can I turn my brothers into fish fingers?” Eli leant against the table, nearly doubled over in laughter. I covered my mouth, trying to hold in the laughter that Elion wasn’t even trying to. Reminds me of the time I wished my brother was chop liver when he was an annoying tyke. “Does that make you the third fish finger then?” I teased with a smirk. Eli looked at me with feigned offence, a hand placed over her chest as if she was holding her heart.

Then, as if on cue, a scaly arm wrapped around Eli’s head, catching the female in a headlock while she struggled, trying to push the face of her assailant away. “Hey, sis! This the human you were talking about?” The aquatic male had a similar scale pattern to Elion, similar short brown hair and brown eyes. Must be one of the brothers she mentioned. 

“Remi! Let go of me! Or I swear on the Alpha’s name, I will--” Eli was snapping at the male while still trying to shove away. But I was pulled from listening by a tap on my shoulder. On my other side was another aquatic male, but he looked just like the other one that was bothering Eli.

“Hello! I’m Tate, it’s lovely to meet you,” He held out his finned hand for a handshake, which I shook as I introduced myself in return. “We heard that she was taking for a walk and we just had to come by!” He grinned the same toothy grin as Eli. They like cheeky buggers, just like my own brother. 

Tate and I looked back at Remi and Eli as they continued to squabble. Being out here felt like a day out with friends. I haven’t had that in a long time. These fish fingers made me feel like this was home. I could stay here forever...

**~~~**

“Tell me if you’re in pain, cause I’ll stop right away and let you rest-”

“Eli! I’m fine, just don’t let go of me please,”

“Only if you promise not to be too sweaty, we wouldn’t want you to slip,” The Aquatic Kakorean smirked, holding my hands securely as I gripped her scaled hands in return. “Oh, shut up!” We laughed as she slowly pulled me up from the bed. I was on my own two feet again, back in my uniform once again. They were waiting outside, it was time to leave Kakoro. But part of me didn’t want to. In the days after contacting the ship, Eli took me out of my room and taught me about the planet. 

I met many people here, from all corners of the planet. Other Aquatics, Desert, Mountain and Arctic Kakoreans - or Serephant, Saharamph, Draykle and Wyrmtain as Eli explained. It was just like Earth’s nationalities. I’m glad Eli was the one to find me. 

“Alright I’m steady,” I stated, but I still held onto Eli’s hand as she walked me out of the hospital. Doctors nodded and smiled as we passed them which I returned no problem. Exiting the building, a shuttle was positioned among the Kakorean ships nearby. Human officers standing alongside Kakoreans, stiffly standing by with them. They looked just as uncomfortable as I was when I first got in. “Officer, thank god you’re alright!” Peggy smiled when she saw me, stepping forward to hug me, but stopped when she looked up at Eli. Noticing her gaze, Eli let go of my hand and nudged me forward.

Peggy then hugged me tightly, I returned the embrace, but my focus was on Eli. Her knitted brows and lowered ears. “Come now, officer. Let’s get you home” My higher-ups ordered, the rest of the group returning to the ship. “One-second sir,” I said, turning to my friend. She was still looking away, the male Arctic Kakorean next to her - Named Dante - rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. I hugged her, catching her off guard. “What… what are you doing?” She stuttered, a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

“Saying goodbye to my friend,” I muttered, giving her a gentle squeeze as I rested my head on her chest. The soft beating of her heart next to my ear. Eli returned the embrace just as tightly, nuzzling her face into my hair.

“You should come to visit sometime, my friends on Earth would love you,” I told, certainty in my voice as I stepped out of the embrace on my way to the ship to join my species. Eli’s ears bent down sheepishly as she scratched her cheek “I doubt I’d fit in, squirt.” She smiled sadly, raising her hand to wave at me. I grinned as I spoke my next words, also said with certainty. It caused her brown eyes to widen, surprised at my words before she smiled softly in return. They glistened with what appeared to be tears.

“Trust me, Fish Fingers! You’d fit right in!” 


End file.
